Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by Fluffy Nouget
Summary: Based off the notion that Kurt might be going back to McKinley. Blaine finds himself unable to accept the fact that Kurt might be leaving so soon after finding him and realizes you always hold onto the things you love the most no matter what. Klaine.


_**Don not own Glee, Klaine, or Maroon 5 ~ A/N at end…**_

* * *

_You hurt me but do I deserve this?  
You make me so nervous  
Calm me down, Calm me down_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_So come here and never leave this place  
Perfection of your face  
Slows me down, Slows me down_

_So fall down, I need you to trust me  
Go easy, don't rush me  
Help me out, why don't you help me out ?_

_~Maroon 5, 'Never Gonna Leave This Bed'_

When you've been searching for something for forever and actually manage to find it, it's only natural to never want to let it go. Blaine had found his 'forever' in the form of one Kurt Hummel; the boy who had slid so stealthily into his life and who had stolen his heart without him even realizing it. There had, of course, been bumps along way, the most notables being the unfortunate serenading of a GAP junior manager and a date with Kurt's best frenemy, Rachel Berry, but those were things of the past.

Now they were moving towards the future.

Together.

Or so Blaine had thought.

"What do you mean 'transferring back'?" Kurt shifted slightly under the intense hazel gaze he found himself on the receiving end of.

"I mean what I mean," The glasz eyed boy explained with a small shrug, "Dalton isn't affordable anymore, so I'm transferring back to McKinley. At the end of the week." Blaine blew out a disbelieving sigh and seemingly sunk further back into the couch and away from Kurt.

"But…Kurt, I…" What the older boy really wanted to say was _I don't understand_, but the point was obviously very clear and self explanatory. "Are you going to be okay? You know it's not going to be the same as it is here, right? Everything's just going to revert back to what it was."

"You think I don't know that, Blaine?" At this Kurt dropped Blaine's hand from his grasp as though it had just stung him and seemingly curled in on himself where he sat on the junior common room's sofa. Blaine watched as a tidal wave of emotions ran across his newly acquired boyfriend's face and knew his was doing the same exact thing. Kurt took a shuddering breath and attempted to wipe discreetly at this eyes, but to no avail; Blaine knew he was crying.

It just wasn't fair.

It'd been months since he had first met the countertenor and befriended him.

It'd been weeks since Kurt had expressed his feelings and in which Blaine had danced around them, seemingly not quite sure what to do with his own.

It had been days since Kurt sang _Blackbird_ and Blaine had realized _oh there you are!_

And now they had such a short amount of time left together it could only be summed up in hours.

"Can't you try to apply for scholarships or something? There's gotta be something you can do?" Blaine asked as Kurt still wiped at his face and refused to look at him as he shook his head.

"There's nothing Blaine, nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" He pressed, much to Kurt's evident annoyance.

"Yes Blaine, I'm sure! You think I haven't tried?" Kurt snapped as he whirled around to face his mentor, friend, and now boyfriend. "You think I don't realize what all this means? I'm going back to my own special version of hell, for crying out loud! Back to slushie facials and dumpster tosses in between classes!"

"Kurt, please," Blaine attempted to reach for him, but the other boy would have none of it as he sprung from the couch and crossed his arms angrily, "I'm only trying to help; I'm just as upset as you are."

"Well you're not helping; you're just making it worse." Kurt ground out through clenched teeth as a new set of tears clouded his vision.

"How am I making it worse?" Blaine asked incredulously, obviously hurt by the words.

"By being so damn dapper about this whole thing! It's like you care, but don't care at the same time!"

"Kurt, that doesn't make any sense; I'm just trying to stay rational about this and come up with a way to solve it."

"That's the problem Blaine, there's nothing to solve. You can't fix a problem if there's none to fix. I _have_ to transfer back, end of story. My dad didn't get a lot of money when he sold our house and business has been slow; Carole hasn't even been making as much either because of her time off."

"But the school—"

"Can't do anything," Kurt practically sighed in exasperation, "I transferred in the middle of the first semester, and right now we're in the middle of the second. They don't grant scholarships on a whim, Blaine, and even if I did get one it wouldn't be good until the next school year." Kurt shook his head in frustration and hugged himself even tighter as Blaine remained quiet and shifted closer towards the edge of the couch, his elbows balanced on his knees and his chin on his fists. In his mind he was frantically trying to calm himself down; there was no reason he should be getting mad.

Kurt was the one leaving after all.

"I'm sorry Kurt," He apologized quietly before looking up at his clearly distressed boyfriend who was still valiantly trying to blink back tears, "I can see you're upset and clearly I'm not helping, so I'll just leave you to your thoughts then." And with that he rose steadily from where he sat and brushed past a seemingly stunned Kurt who was staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes.

"But Blaine…" He didn't even bother to look over his shoulder as he opened the door to the common room and slipped quietly outside, clicking it shut softly behind him. It was only then that he allowed himself to tear up as he retired to his room and forced himself not go running back all the way down the hall.

He was just as scared and unprepared for this as Kurt was.

* * *

The chestnut haired countertenor wasn't at breakfast the next morning, nor lunch.

Blaine had searched for him almost frantically amidst the sea of Dalton blazers, but he found his boyfriend nowhere to be seen. He had sat slumped over through both meals and had expertly navigated around the various questions tossed at him from his fellow classmates and friends.

It had taken him forever to shake off Wes and David.

Blaine also hadn't seen Kurt anywhere in the halls before or after classes; he had even foolishly tried searching for him when he had asked to go to the bathroom and decided to take the long way that wound halfway around the school.

It didn't work.

It was because of these earlier failed attempts that Blaine was looking forward to Warblers practice that evening with more enthusiasm than he usually did. He wasted no time in bolting from his last class of the day and making a straight beeline for the music hall; he knew for a fact that Kurt loved to show up early to get in his much needed socializing. When he finally rounded the corner and began the final trek down the remaining stretch of hall he tried to hide his disappointment when he flung open the doors and found most of the others were already there.

Everyone except Kurt.

He pushed down the rising knot of emotions that threatened to overtake his face and merely put on the most well mannered smile he could summon and wasted no time in finding his seat. He purposefully placed his bag next to him in an attempt to keep a spot open for when Kurt finally did show up and made small talk with Thad about that morning's chemistry lab. It was only ten minutes later that Wes was calling the meeting to order with his gavel and clearing his throat to begin.

"Excuse me, Wes, but I believe Kurt hasn't arrived yet." Blaine pointed out gently as he once again gave the room another once-over to make sure he wasn't just missing his boyfriend wedged somewhere in the back.

"Kurt's been excused from this meeting, he saw me earlier and we talked. Anything else?" Blaine shook his head and half smiled at Wes's sympathetic look and forced himself to unclench his fists from where they were balled in his lap. Both Wes and David knew what had transpired the evening before and yet Wes couldn't tell Blaine where his boyfriend had been hiding out all day?

Unbelievable.

Blaine frowned as Wes carried on with the meeting, occasionally stopping to let others add in their two cents, but all of it was lost on him. Knowing Kurt he had most likely asked Wes not to tell Blaine where he was or what he doing because he figured he could handle it on his own. Blaine didn't think Kurt would hold a grudge against him after last night, but as the day's events showed, maybe he was. Skipping both breakfast and lunch, ghosting around the halls avoiding his usual routes…

Sounded strongly like avoidance.

"And that, gentlemen, concurs our meeting for the day." Hazel eyes snapped up at the clock and Blaine realized they were letting out early today. Ever since Regionals had come and gone they had cut back considerably on rehearsal time and had only stuck to the basics when it came to meetings. All around the room the other Warblers shuffled to their feet and filed out through the doors, their voices bouncing off the walls and echoing in the room as they carried on their various conversations. Blaine hung back and waited until only the stragglers were left before approaching the council table where David and Wes were obviously waiting for him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had talked to Kurt?" He wasted no time in getting to the meat of their looming discussion.

"I would have, man, really, but Kurt asked me to keep quiet about it." Wes frowned in a way that Blaine had to refrain rolling his eyes at.

Go figure.

"You could have at least told me he was alright; I've been worried all day." He sighed while hitching his bag higher on his shoulder and looking at David for help; he merely shrugged and shook his head as he folded up the minutes he had been writing down and stuffing them into his bag.

"Just give him space, Blaine, he'll come around." Wes tried to assure him as he rounded the table and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "He's just a little upset about last night; you did walk out on him, ya know."

"I know…and that's why I feel horrible! I need to go talk to him before he thinks-"

"You've broken up?" David supplied almost happily from behind Blaine's other shoulder as he and Wes propelled him forwards towards the door and out into the hall.

"Don't tell me he thinks that, please!" He borderline begged his two friends as they rounded the corner and Blaine allowed himself to be dragged towards the dining hall.

"Chill, man, geeze!" David laughed with a shake of his at his friend's distressed state.

"He doesn't think at all – he's just mad. And kind of depressed." Wes added in with a contemplative look as they neared the cafeteria. "I would be too if I had to pack up all my stuff before Friday." At this Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and swiveled his gaze back and forth between the dynamic duo made of Wes and David.

"That's what he's been doing all day? Packing up his stuff?" He asked incredulously with wide eyes and a white knuckled grip on his bag strap. The two before him shared a guilty look before nodding slowly. "And you couldn't tell me this?"

"He asked us not to and we respected that." David mumbled with a new found fascination of his shoes. "Nick's been helping him – that's why they weren't at breakfast or lunch. They're skipping dinner too." Wes explained with a frown

"I gave to go hel—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Wes reprimanded as his hand shot out to grab at the back of Blaine's blazer before the hobbit-like boy could take off down the hall. "You didn't tell us everything that happened last night, but I think you're both equally upset with each other and you both need to calm down. You can see your boy toy tomorrow." Wes declared with a note of finality as he tugged Blaine into the dining hall with David following close behind as if there to catch him if he tried to escape.

Blaine wasn't sure whether to count the two as blessings or added annoyances to his life.

* * *

He'd been in and out of sleep for the past three hours since attempting to go to bed at ten.

In that time he'd managed to kick, toss, turn, sing to himself, play with his phone, and cry all without managing to wake up his roommate. Most people would think this to be a feat, but for Blaine it was normal seeing how his roomie, Scott, could sleep through practically anything. He sighed as he threw the covers off the bed for the umpteenth time that night and glared at the clock.

It had just flipped to seven past one.

He couldn't take it anymore – he had to see Kurt.

He had listened when his friends told him they needed to both chill out, but Blaine at that point was so chilled he was practically the gel in an icepack. He wasted no time in swinging himself out of bed and rooting around for his slippers and a hoodie before grabbing his phone from the night stand and letting himself out into the hall. He set off quickly for Kurt's end of the dorm, a route he had memorized so well he could draw it in his sleep and walk it blindfolded, all while ducking around corners and hugging the walls in case any teachers had decided to lengthen their nightly rounds. They usually stopped at eleven or so, seeing as curfew was ten o'clock sharp, but some of the more non-trusting teachers had been known to pull all nighters.

Blaine swallowed nervously as Kurt's door came into view and he shakily raised his hand to knock as gently as he could. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting – Kurt to open the door and jump into his arms, everything forgiven, or for him to slam it so loudly the entire hall woke up? It was these thoughts that had his palms sweating as he waited for something to happen and he practically jumped when the door was gently creaked open and he came face to face with a half asleep Nick.

"…Blaine?" Nick's usually clear voice was fuzzed with sleep as he yawned and opened the door a bit further. "Whataya doin' here?"

"I…I wanted to see Kurt." He explained lamely as he ran a hand through his mess of curls.

"You couldn't have waited…till….tomorrow?" Nick asked through a series of yawns as he brought up a hand to rub at his eyes.

"Sorry, man, really, I'll just come back in the morning." Blaine flushed deeply as he turned to make a break back for his end of the dorms, only to be stopped as a hand grabbed at his hood.

"No…" Nick shook his head as he stepped out into the hall and waved Blaine inside, "he's been crying all day…whatever happened you need to fix it. We'll switch rooms for the night."

"Oh my god, Nick, thank you! I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Blaine gushed in the darkness as his friend merely rolled his eyes and started down the hall, throwing a casual 'you better!' over his shoulder as Blaine finally slipped into the room and clicked the door shut softly behind him. It was only because he had been there so many times before that he knew Kurt's bed was on the left side of the room with his nightstand right next to the door and his shoe rack at the foot of the bed. What he didn't know was that Kurt's various moving boxes were scattered throughout the room, something Blaine didn't realize until he was face down on the ground and groaning as his elbow throbbed where he had landed on it.

"_Nick…?_" There was movement from the bed and then the sudden flooding of light as Kurt had reached over to flick on his bedside lamp. Blaine looked up sheepishly from the floor where he was still lying and together the two boys stared at each other; Kurt not really comprehending what he was seeing.

"Blaine?" He eventually asked, his voice thick with sleep as he blinked a few times to get everything into focus.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" It was then that Blaine decided he really needed to get off the floor and rose to his knees where he then shuffled over towards the bed, all while rubbing at his still throbbing joint.

"I really had to see you Kurt – to fix everything."

"I wasn't aware there was anything that needed fixing." Kurt shifted so he was somewhat leaning over the edge of the bed, his head propped up on a fist as he quirked an inquisitive brow at the boy before him.

"To apologize, then." Blaine explained as he shuffled closer towards the bed and leaned against it. "I'm sorry for walking out on you – it was uncalled for and I was angry."

"Angry?" Kurt questioned, his brows drawing down to knit together in confusion as he eyed Blaine with an unreadable look. "Why were you angry?" At this Blaine ducked his head slightly in embarrassment and took a deep breath before finally manning up to fix his gaze with the galsz colored one only a foot away.

"I was angry because this is all just so unfair," He said softly, "I finally find you and now you're leaving. There's nothing we can do." He frowned and bit his lip as he averted his gaze to the sheets; he knew for a fact they were one hundred percent pure Egyptian cotton.

"Blaine…"Kurt sighed softly, "it's not like I'm leaving you, I'm leaving Dalton...I could never leave you." Blaine glanced up to see his boyfriend's cheeks tinted pink in the low lighting of the room and couldn't help but grin as he reached up a hand to run slowly through the other boy's hair, Kurt practically nuzzling into the gesture.

"Just because I'm letting you touch my hair doesn't mean you're completely forgiven." The countertenor murmured smugly, promptly causing Blaine's hand to freeze in the chestnut locks.

"Wait, what? Huh?" Kurt grinned devilishly and reached up intertwine his fingers with Blaine's as he pulled the extremity from his head.

"You _were_ the one who walked away…and that hurt. I felt like you were just abandoning me."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Both boys stared at the ball of fingers that were their hands, each too caught up in their current thoughts to say much more. Kurt was trying almost desperately to figure out the mess that had become his life while only a foot away Blaine was trying his damndest to come up with a way to fix everything he had just taken for granted.

"Move over." The older boy eventually commanded gently as he hauled himself to his feet by means of the bed and began to crawl in. Kurt simply stared up at him in slight shock, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Blaine motioned for him to move over once again, "scooch." Kurt complied, albeit fumblingly, but managed to move closer towards the wall and watched as Blaine kicked off his slippers and slid beneath the sheets, his flannel sleep pants crackling slightly with static. He maneuvered around until he was comfortable and finally looked over at the still wide eyed singer, grinning slightly.

"You act like we've never been in bed together." Blaine pointed out in a voice laced with good humor.

"I, well, it's just…we've always been _on top_ of the bed, Blaine. Not _in_ it…_together_."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Don't you trust me?" He pouted for good measure and had to bite back a grin as Kurt reached over to swat at his arm and managed to catch his wrist before it could escape him.

"Yes, I do, but...what are you doing?" His gaze met Kurt's as Blaine slowly tugged his arm closer and placed a gentle kiss to the pulse point just below the joint, briefly causing the other boy's eyelashes to flutter.

"I'm apologizing...again," Blaine explained softly before continuing, "and making you a promise." Kurt merely stared at him with an unreadable expression and shifted ever so slightly closer; clearly a sign to continue.

"I promise to always be there for you, Kurt. To never walk away ever again and to always talk with you about anything and everything that life throws at us. You transferring back to McKinley is nothing we can't deal with and we're going to make the best of it that we can."

"Do you really mean that?" The question was barely a whisper, but Blaine caught it all the same.

"One hundred percent." He guaranteed as his grasp on Kurt's arm slid from the wrist to his hand, his thumb swiping over the knuckles slowly. Kurt shifted even closer at this and Blaine could practically feel the heat from his body seeping into his own from across the small space between them.

"Then I guess I have to forgive you then."

"You guess?" Blaine repeated with his eyes narrowed into disbelief as Kurt merely smiled and snuggled even closer, effectively placing their bodies flush against one another beneath the sheets as his free hand wiggled its way up to splay out across Blaine's hoodie clad chest.

"I figured if you thought I was still upset with you, you'd stay." The younger boy shrugged as best he could and Blaine had to smile back.

"I would have stayed anyways, Kurt; it's just a bonus that Nick went to sleep in my room."

"Oh really?" Even in the semi darkness Blaine could see that little mischievous spark in Kurt's eyes and couldn't help himself as he leaned over and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's cheek.

"What are you going to do in the morning when Nick comes back?" Kurt inquired with a quirked brow as Blaine took a minute to think; he really had no idea.

"I dunno," He eventually mumbled, "all I know is that I'm never going to leave this bed as long as you're in it." Blaine smiled as he once again leaned over and completely bypassed the cheeks in favor for his lips connecting soundly with Kurt's'.

"I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

_**A/N: So I know I said I wasn't going to be doing much writing lately, but this was begging to be written as I listened to Maroon 5's 'Never Gonna Leave This Bed' and bawling my eyes out. Don't ask why – I was just very emotional at the time. Hope you enjoy and if you didn't that's alright too; we all just need to vent sometimes. :}**_


End file.
